Truly Madly Deeply
by Mei-Ling
Summary: Just a weird little ficcie. Basically Kaioshin meets the girl of his dreams. R
1. The Begining

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 1; The Begining  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah...I don't own crap! Not a damn thing. Except for my own characters. ^_~  
  
*Alrighty then, this little ficcie took me a very long time to write, and its still not done. Please bare with me kiddies as serious/romance fics are not my specialty. I usually only write point less humor. All the lyrics are from the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.*  
  
  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your   
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need   
  
  
"Mei-Ling!! Mei-Ling, where are you?!?" A lovely pinked haired woman yelled from her front porch "Mei-Ling!!"  
  
The woman shifted her weight to one leg and placed her hands on her hips. She looked to be in her early 30's, with long pink hair, and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Where on earth could that child be?" the woman wondered as she fiddled with the hem of her apron "Mei-Ling!!!"  
  
She was about to turn around and go into the house when a small pinked haired girl appeared on the porch.  
  
"You called me mommy?" the little girl asked innocently. She was a cute child, around 4 years old, with hair and eyes like her mothers.  
  
"Where have you been?" her mother asked "It's time for chruch. Come inside and let me....." she trailed off as she caught sight of her daughters tattered dress and the bruise that was begining to form around her left eye.  
  
"Mei-Ling Mioko!!" the woman cried "Have you been fighting again?!"  
  
"Nu uh." Mei-Ling shook her head.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me young lady. Tell me the truth, why were you fighting this time?"  
  
"Richie Vanderhause called me a priss." Mei-Ling replied "So I hit him. Then he pushed me down and hit me back......mommy, whats a priss?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." her mother told her "I don't want you fighting anymore. Especially with little Richie Vanderhause. I'm gonna have a talk with his mother right after chruch."  
  
"No!!" Mei-Ling cried "Then he'll try to beat me up again."  
  
"Why don't you just walk away next time he picks a fight with you?"  
  
"Cause then everyone would call me a coward. I'm not a coward, am I mommy?"  
  
"No honey, you're not a coward. Now come inside and clean up for chruch."  
  
******************************************   
  
"You're gonna get it now you little priss!!" the cry had come from an 8 year old boy with bright red hair.   
  
His name was Richie Vanderhause and he pissed. Mei-Lings mother had been true to her word, and had spoken with the boys mother about their children fighting. As a result, Richie had gotten the beating of his life, and now wanted to return the favor to Mei-Ling.  
  
"Come back here and fight!!" Richie yelled as he chased Mei-Ling across the church yard.  
  
Mei-Ling stopped running and turned around. "I don't fight anymore." she said "Especially with little brats like you."  
  
"What did you call me?!" Richie cried "Oooooh, you're really asking for it miss priss!"  
  
"Leave me alone Richie. I'm not gonna fight you."  
  
"Coward!!" Richie teased "Mei-Ling Miokos a coward!!"  
  
By now several children had gathered around, and were joining Richie in calling Mei-Ling a coward.   
  
"Coward!!" they yelled "Little Mei-Ling has turned chicken!!"  
  
Mei-Ling felt her face getting hot and she clenched her fists. "I am NOT a coward!!" she screamed as she pushed Richie to the ground. She sat on top of him and proceeded to hit him repeatedly.  
  
The rest of the children moved in closer and began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Mei-Ling was about to deliver another punch when she felt someone pulling her off of the boy. It was her mother.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you!!" her mother yelled "You've embarassed me for the last time young lady!"  
  
Mei-Ling lowered her eyes. "Sorry mommy." she whispered.  
  
"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." her mother said as she pulled her daughter away from the group of children.  
  
Mei-Ling glanced back over her shoulder to see Richies mother give him a swift swat across the rear. The little girl smiled to herself. She may be in trouble, but at least Richie would get it too.  
  
******************************************   
  
"This is for fighting." Mei-Lings mother said as she gave her daughter a swat "And this is for disobeying me again." she delivered another harsh swat to the girls backside. "Now you go to your room and don't come out until I call you."  
  
Mei-Ling sniffled and started up the stairs to her room. Half way up she stopped and turned around. "I hate you!!" she cried.  
  
"What did you say?" her mother asked.  
  
"I said I hate you!!" Mei-Ling cried again. She bolted down the stairs and out the door "I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"Mei-Ling!! Get back here right now!!" her mother called, but the little girl had already disappeared into the woods at the edge of the village.   
  
******************************************   
  
"I hate her." Mei-Ling whispered as she sat down under a tall oak tree "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." She pulled her knees up to her chin and burried her face in her arms.   
  
She sat there for a few minutes, crying her eyes out, when she felt the presence of someone standing over her.  
  
Mei-Ling lifted her head to find a strange looking man standing in front of her. He was about 2 and a half feet taller than she was, with purple skin and a white mohawk.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" the man asked " Why are you crying?"  
  
Mei-Ling wipped her eyes and blinked. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Shin." the man replied "What is your name?"  
  
"Mei-Ling Mioko."  
  
"Its very nice to meet you Mei-Ling." Shin smiled as he sat down beside her "Now tell me, why are you so sad?"  
  
"Because I hate my mommy." Mei-Limng sniffed "I really hate her."  
  
"Come now." Shin said as he brushed a strand of bright pink hair out of the girls face "Those are very harsh words for such a little girl. I'm sure you don't really hate your mother."  
  
"Yes I do." Mei-Ling nodded "She's mean to me. She sent me to my room."  
  
"Well I'm sure she had good reason. What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
Shin sighed as he glanced at the girls black eye. "Ah" he smiled "I think I see what has happened. You've been fighting."  
  
"Richie Vanderhause started it!" Mei-Ling cried defensively "He called me a priss and a coward."  
  
"Oh my, a priss and a coward. You don't look like either one of those things to me."  
  
"I'm not." Mei-Ling said "Richies 4 years older than me and I can still whip him."  
  
"You know its not nice to fight with people." Shin told her "Especially little boys twice your age."   
  
"Yeah, I guess not." Mei-Ling sighed "But I hate being called a coward. Richie had it coming to him. He's the coward, not me."  
  
Shin laughed slightly. Mei-Ling certainly was a spunky little girl, and awfully adorable.  
  
Mei-Ling raised an eyebrow as she stared at her new friend. "You're funny looking." she giggled "Uh.... what are you anyway?"  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai."  
  
"Oooooh!" Mei-Ling nodded "Whats a Supreme Kai?"  
  
Shin couldn't held but laugh. He'd never been asked that question before. Now he had to try and explain it to a 4 year old.   
  
"Well" he began "You go to church, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well I am the highest God in the universe."  
  
"WOW!" Mei-Lings eyes widened "Really?"  
  
"Really."   
  
Mei-Ling giggled again. "I've never met a God before." she said "Wanna come home with me and meet my mommy?"  
  
"I thought you hated you mother."  
  
"Nah, she's not so bad. Now come on." Mei-Ling stood up and pulled Shin to his feet.   
  
******************************************   
  
"What religion are you?" Shin asked as Mei-Ling led him towards her village.  
  
"Uh....I can't remember." Mei-Ling replied "But thats my church." she pointed across a narrow dirt road to a small white building. The sign on the outside of the church read, "First Assembly of Kaioshin."  
  
Shin smiled. "This should be interesting." he said, more to himself than to her.  
  
"Mommy?!" Mei-Ling ran through the open door of her house "Mommy, come meet my new friend!"  
  
"Mei-Ling, where have you been?" her mother asked as she appeared from the kitchen "I've been worried sick about......" she stopped mid sentence when she saw her daughters new friend. "Lord Kaioshin!" she cried with a bow.  
  
Shin blushed. "Please call me Shin." he said "And don't bow. I never knew I had worshipers here on earth."  
  
"We're few and far between." Mei-Lings mother replied "Please, come in and sit down."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Mioko." Shin smiled graciously as he followed the woman to the living room.  
  
"Call me Sarah." the woman replied "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
  
Mei-Ling sat down on the couch next to Shin and folded her hands in her lap. "Wanna see my room?" she asked.  
  
"Mei-Ling." her mother warned "Do not bother him with silly things."  
  
"Oh its quite alright." Shin smiled down at Mei-Ling "I'd love to see your room."  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling jumped off the couch and grabbed Shins hand "Its up stairs." she said as she practically dragged the Kai up the wooden staircase.  
  
******************************************   
  
Mei-Lings room was a typical girls room, pink and frilly, with stuffed animals and dolls of all sorts. A large canope bed sat against the far wall, covered in toys.  
  
"You can sit there." Mei-Ling said, pointing to a rocking chair in the corner "My mommy used to rock me to sleep in that chair when I was a baby."  
  
Shin sat down in the rocker and watched as Mei-Ling began to search through the pile of dolls on her bed.  
  
"This is Poof Poof." Mei-Ling said as she held up a ragged brown teddy bear "Hes my favorite." She walked over and handed the bear to Shin. "You can hold him if you want. Be real carefull, he's really old."  
  
"I'll be extra carefull." Shin said as he held the bear. It was very old looking, the fur was torn in a couple places, and one of the button eyes looked like it would fall off any moment.  
  
"My grandma gave him to me on my first birthday." Mei-Ling explained "He used to belong to her mommy."  
  
"He's a lovely bear." Shin smiled "Did you name him?"  
  
"Nu uh, my grandmas mommy named him a very long time ago. Poof Poof is gonna marry Molly."  
  
"Oh?" Shin raised an eyebrow "And who is Molly?"  
  
Mei-Ling ran back over to the bed and pulled a little rag doll out of the toy pile. "This is Molly." she said "Her and Poof Poof are getting married."  
  
"Thats wonderful." Shin said "They look like a very happy couple."  
  
"Oh they are." Mei-Ling giggled "Do you wanna have a tea party with us?"  
  
"I'd love to" Shin replied "But I really must be going."  
  
"Do you have to?" Mei-Ling pouted.  
  
"I'm afraid so little one. But I'll come see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Ok then." Mei-Ling smiled as she tackled her new friend in a big hug "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Shin hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. "I can't wait." he said.   
  
  
*Blah, so she's a little young. She will grow up you know. But this way you can all see her grow up and get to know her a little better. ;)* 


	2. Best Friends

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 2; Best Friends  
  
*Mei-Ling is a little older in this chapter, and will continue to get older as the story goes on. So what do you think so far? Send me some feed back people!!*   
  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning   
Yeah  
  
"I don't like school anymore." Mei-Ling sighed as she tossed her bookbag down on the ground. She sat down under her favorite oak tree and began to dig a hole in the dirt with a stick.  
  
"I think I'll just stay home from now on and not go to school." she said "Do you think anyone would care?"  
  
"You can't stay home from school everyday." came a reply from above her "Little girls are supposed to go to school."  
  
Mei-Ling tilted her head back and glanced up in the tree. Shin was sitting on a branch a few feet above her head.  
  
"Oh what do you know?" Mei-Ling huffed "You're not a little girl, and you don't go to school."  
  
"I may not be a little girl," Shin said as he floated down beside her "But do you think I always knew how to be the Supreme Kai? I had to learn just like you. Besides, school can't be all that bad."  
  
"Yes it is." Mei-Ling replied "My teacher makes us do vocabulary. And Richie is still picking on me."  
  
"It'll get better." Shin told her "Give it a few years and you'll like school."  
  
"No I won't." Mei-Ling stuck her tounge out "School sucks."  
  
"Mei-Ling!" Shin gasped "Where did you hear such a word?!"  
  
"Richie Vanderhuse."  
  
"It figures. I don't want you using that word again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Shin sat down in the grass beside the girl and smiled. "Now" he said "What kind of homework do you have today?"  
  
"Spelling and math." Mei-Ling replied with a sigh "Homework su......its boring."  
  
Shin smiled. It had been 2 years since he first met Mei-Ling and she was just as spunky as she was then. She was in the first grade now, and Shin had been coming to see her almost everyday for the past 2 years.  
  
"Richie called me a worn today." Mei-Ling said as she opened her spelling book "An ugly toad worm. Shin, am I an ugly toad worm?"  
  
"Heavens no. You're not an ugly toad worm, you're a very pretty toad worm."  
  
"Shin!! I'm not a toad worm!!"  
  
"I know you're not." Shin laughed "You're a pretty little girl. And Richie Vanderhause is a blind as a bat if he can't see that."  
  
"Do you really think I'm pretty?" Mei-Ling asked "I don't think I am."  
  
"You are beautiful." Shin replied "I bet you're the prettiest girl in school."  
  
"Chrissy Miller is prettier than me." Mei-Ling sighed "Shes in the 8th grade and she has a boyfriend."  
  
"You're far too young to be thinking about boyfriends." Shin told her "Besides, I've seen Chrissy Miller and you're much prettier than she is."   
  
"Well when I get older I'm gonna have a boyfriend too." Mei-Ling said "And I'm gonna get married and have a family of my own. And then we'll live in a big castle....like Ciderella."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Shin smiled "How will you know when you meet your prince Charming?"  
  
"I'll just know." Mei-Ling replied with a dreamy sigh "He'll be handsome, and kind, and he'll love me very much."  
  
"Well I certainly hope you meet him someday. Now lets get started on that spelling work, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Mei-Ling!!" Sarah Mioko called from her doorway "Its time to eat!!"  
  
The lovely woman wiped her hands on her apron and disappeared back in the house.   
  
A few minutes later Mei-Ling came running through the house. "Hi mommy!" she called as she ran up the stairs 2 at a time.  
  
"Don't run!" her mother called after her "And use soap when you wash your hands this time!"  
  
A slight laugh from behind her caused Sarah to smile. She didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was. "Will you be staying for dinner again Shin?" she asked.  
  
"It would appear so." Shin replied as he started up the stairs after Mei-Ling "I promise I'll use soap too."  
  
Sarah laughed then turned around to place another plate on the table.  
  
Shin found Mei-Ling standing at the bathroom sink, pokeing holes in a bar of soap with the end of a toothbrush. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
Mei-Ling looked up and smiled. "Mommy said to use soap, she didn't say what to use it for."  
  
"I don't believe this is what she meant." Shin told her "And I think that poor bar of soap is dead now, you can stop stabbing it."  
  
Mei-Ling giggled. "You're funny." she said "Lets go eat." She started to run past him but he stopped her.  
  
"Let me see your hands." he said.  
  
Mei-Ling sighed and showed him her hands. "See." she said "They're clean."  
  
"Alright." Shin nodded "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Mei-Ling skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Can I go play after I eat?" she asked her mother as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Is all your homework done?" he mother asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then yes, you can play after you eat."  
  
******************************************   
  
Mei-Ling rushed through dinner and had to be yelled at several times, by both Shin and her mother, for eating too fast.   
  
"You're going to get sick if you keep eating so fast." Shin told her.  
  
"Mu um." Mei-Ling replied through a mouthfull of noodles "I wilb mot."  
  
"Mei-Ling, don't talk with your mouthfull." her mother scolded "Its not polite."  
  
"Sorry." Mei-Ling smiled "Can I go play now?"  
  
"Well....." Sarah examined her daughters plate "You didn't touch your rice."  
  
"I don't like rice." Mei-Ling said as she wrinkled her nose "Its gross."  
  
"Well eat part of it and then you can go play." her mother told her.  
  
Mei-Ling made a face and glanced back down at the rice on her plate. "YUCK!"   
  
The little girl forced herself to swallow a bite of rice, then glanced back up at her mother. "All done." she said "Now can I go play?"  
  
"I suppose." her mother replied "Don't go to far."  
  
"I won't." Mei-Ling giggled as she ran from the room. A moment later she returned "Aren't you coming with me Shin? We can play hide n go seek."  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Shin smiled "You go hide."  
  
"Oh ok." Mei-Ling nodded and disappeared out the front door.  
  
Shin turned around and smiled at Sarah. "She's a wonderful child." he said "A little on the energetic side, but wonderful nonetheless."  
  
"Yes she is." Sarah replied "I'm very glad she has such a wonderful friend."  
  
Shin blushed. "Mei-Ling means a lot to me." he said.  
  
******************************************   
  
Mei-Ling sat down in a clearing under a bush and waited for Shin to come find her. "He'll never find me here." she laughed to herself.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like an eternity before she heard footsteps in the leaves.   
  
"Mei-Ling?" it was Shin "Mei-Ling where are you?"  
  
Mei-Ling ducked down farther in the bushes and tried not to laugh.   
  
"A ha!" Shin pushed a bush aside and smiled down at the pink haired girl "I found you."  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Mei-Ling cried as she stood up "How did you find me?"  
  
"I can read your mind." Shin replied "So I knew exactly where to look."   
  
"Oh....." Mei-Ling sat down again "Well don't read my mind anymore, ok? Its not fair."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Uh, so what do we play now?"  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our little game." Shin said "Its time for me to go home now."  
  
"Oh." Mei-Ling lowered her eyes "Will you come back again tomorrow?"  
  
"I shall do my best." Shin smiled "And if not tomorrow, then as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright." Mei-Ling smiled "Then I'll see you later." She jumped on Shin and hugged him.  
  
"Good bye Mei-Ling." Shin hugged her back.  
  
Mei-Ling waved as she watched her friend fly away. When he was almost out of ear shot she called to him.   
  
"Shin!!"  
  
Shin stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he called back.  
  
"We're friends right?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
"The best. Good bye Mei-Ling."  
  
"Good bye Shin!" 


	3. An early proposal?

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 3; An Earily Proposal?  
  
*No, its not what you think. Not yet anyway. :)*  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on m  
  
"Good morning class." a lovely young woman smiled from the front of a small classroom.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Webber." the class echoed.  
  
"Everyone please take out your spelling books." Miss Webber said politely "Turn to lesson 4 and go over the words listed there. There will be a test over the lesson at the end of the day."   
  
"Yes Miss Webber." The entire class replied in unison.  
  
Mei-Ling rolled her eyes. Miss Webber apparently had no idea how to teach. She used to teach the first grade, but had moved up to 3rd grade. Mei-Ling thought it was kinda silly to change grades like that. Especially when Miss Webber had been used to teaching younger children.   
  
'She's gonna treat us all like babies.' the 8 year old thought.   
  
The school was a flat brick building, consisting of 1st through 6th grade. It sat near the middle of the village, surrounded on all sides by fields of grass. There were only about 250 students altogether, most of which were older than Mei-Ling. The 7th through 12th grade went to a different school, located at the edge of town. There were more children there so it was a much bigger building.  
  
Mei-Ling hated school, but her mother had insisted that she go. Mrs. Mioko hadn't gotten much of an education, only going as far as the 8th grade. So she wanted to make sure her daughter got the best education she could.  
  
The 8 year old girl sighed and directed her attention out the window. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. She never did like school, it bored her. She'd much rather be out playing or spending time with Shin. But instead she was stuck here until 3:00.  
  
"Mei-Ling?" Miss Webber broke into her thoughts "Would you kindly turn around and join the rest of the class in the lesson?"  
  
"Sorry." Mei-Ling blushed as the class snickered. Oh how she hated school.  
  
******************************************   
  
The day seemed to sneak by at a snails pace, but eventually 3:00 rolled around and school let out for the day. Mei-Ling couldn't wait to get home and get out of her dress. She never understood why her mother made her wear dresses to school. None of the other girls had to wear dresses.  
  
"Little girls are supposed to wear dresses." her mother had said "I don't want anyone thinking I don't raise you right." Her mother always was a little too old fashion.  
  
Mei-Ling had replied that no one would care. Besides, she couldn't do anything in a dress. But her mother made her wear one anyway. Of course that didn't stop her from putting pants on as soon as she got home.  
  
"Don't go to far!" Sarah called as Mei-Ling darted from the house.  
  
"I won't!" Mei-Ling called back. She skipped down the street towards the woods on her way to meet her best friend.  
  
******************************************   
  
She found Shin sitting under the old oak tree, waiting for her. "How was school today?" he asked.  
  
"Boring as usually." Mei-Ling replied, taking a seat beside him "Our new teacher is annoying. She has no idea how to teach 3rd graders."  
  
Shin laughed. "I'm sure she'll learn." he said.  
  
"Lets hope so." Mei-Ling said "Miss Webber is used to teaching 1st grade. She thinks she can use the same teaching method for the older kids. I mean, the 1st grade is pretty bad. We're much more well behaved than they are. But she still insists on treating us like little kids. I wasn't all that bad when I was in 1st grade, was I? "  
  
"I don't know" Shin smiled "You're were pretty bad. Or have you forgotten all those fights you got into with Richie Vanderhause?"  
  
"That was a long time ago." Mei-Limg replied "Besides, Richies in 7th grade now. He doesn't even go to the same school anymore."  
  
"So does this mean your fighting days are over?"  
  
"Yeah....as long as no one makes me mad."  
  
"You should really learn to control your temper." Shin told her "Its going to get you in a lot of trouble some day."  
  
"I know." Mei-Ling said as she stood up and kicked a nearby rock "So I have a question for ya. What do you do when you're not spending time with me?"  
  
"Oh I do lots of things. I watch over different parts of the universe, mostly just boring stuff that wouldn't interest you."  
  
"I don't think thats boring." Mei-Ling smiled "But doesn't it get lonely being the Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Sometimes." Shin replied "Thats why I spend so much time here with you. You force me to have fun. And then I'm not so lonely anymore."  
  
"Won't you get in trouble if you spend all your time with me?"  
  
"It is possible. But I can do pretty much whatever I want."  
  
"Oh." Mei-Ling sighed "Well I hope you don't ever get in trouble, cause then you won't be able to come see me anymore."  
  
"Well we certainly don't want that to happen."  
  
"Lets play a game."  
  
"Alright. What shall we play? Hide n go seek?"  
  
"You like that game don't you?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Actually yes, I do enjoy it." Shin replied "Why, don't you?"  
  
"Eh, its ok I guess. But I don't feel much like playing it. Have you ever played tag?"  
  
"No, I can't say as I have. How do you play?"  
  
"Its easy." Mei-Ling explianed "One of us is it and has to chase the other one until we catch them. If you get tagged by the person whos it, then you're it."  
  
"Ah." Shin nodded "I think I've got it. Do you want to play tag then?"  
  
"Sure. Uh, whos gonna be it?"  
  
"I suppose I'll be it. But wouldn't this tag game be more fun if we had more people to play?"  
  
"Yeah. I can go find more kids if you want."  
  
"That would be spledid." Shin smiled "I'll wait here."  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling replied as she ran back towards town. She came back a few minutes later with 4 more children. There were 2 boys and 2 girls, all about Mei-Ling age.  
  
******************************************   
  
"Is this your friend?" one of the little girls asked. She had blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Uh huh." Mei-Ling nodded "Everyone, this is Shin. Shin, this is Billy, Scott, Emily, and Rachel. They're in my grade."  
  
"Its nice to meet all of you." Shin bowed.  
  
"He's cute." The girl named Emily giggled.  
  
"So whos it?" Scott asked "I don't wanna be it."  
  
"Shins it." Mei-Ling told them.  
  
"Ok." Billy smiled "But he has to give us a headstart."  
  
"And how do I do that?" Shin asked.  
  
"Count backwards from 5." Rachel replied "And then come chase us."  
  
"Alright." Shin smiled as he bagan to count "5....."  
  
The children giggled as they scattered in different directions.  
  
"4.....3.....2.....1"  
  
Shin started after Mei-Ling, but she was a little too fast for him. "You gotta do better than that!" the girl teased.  
  
******************************************   
  
Emily and Rachel both darted around the oak tree, while the boys ran through the bushes. Shin continued to chase them through the woods. When one of them got too fast for him, he'd go after another one.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" Mei-Ling laughed as Shin tackled her to the ground "No fair!" she cried.  
  
"I guess you're it now." Shin said as he helped her up "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"No." Mei-Ling smiled "You didn't hurt me."  
  
Each of them got the chance to be it. After Mei-Ling it was Billy, then Rachel, Emily, and Scott. Once they had all been it at least once, they decided to call it a day. Shin and Mei-Ling said bye to the others, then sat back down under their tree.  
  
"That was fun." Mei-Ling sighed as she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it was fun." Shin agreed "We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Mei-Ling!!" Sarah Miokos voice rang out from the village "Time to come home!!"  
  
"Awww man!" Mei-Ling made a face "She always has to ruin everything."  
  
"Well I should be getting home myself." Shin said "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Where do you live?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"I live on my own planet."  
  
"You have your own planet?" Mei-Lings eyes widened "Thats neat! Whats it called?"  
  
"Kaioshinkai."  
  
"Its named after you."  
  
"Yes it is. Maybe I can show it to you sometime."  
  
"I'd like that very much." Mei-Ling replied "Well I have to go home now. I'll see you tonorrow Shin."  
  
"Good bye Mei-Ling." Shin said as he gave her a hug "May you have sweet dreams tonight."  
  
"Bye Shin. You have sweet dreams too."  
  
******************************************   
  
Mei-Ling started to walk away, but she turned back around. "You know whats funny." she said "We've been friends for about 4 years now, and all this time you've kinda helped raise me."  
  
"Whats so funny about that?"  
  
"Well, shouldn't I think of you as a parent type or something?"  
  
"Do you?" Shin asked her.  
  
"No." Mei-Ling replied "Thats the funny part. I just think of you as a friend. A very close friend that I love very much. Isn't that silly?"  
  
"Not really." Shin replied "You're right about me pratically raising you, but to me you've always just been a very dear friend. And I love you very much too."  
  
"Shin, will you marry me someday?"  
  
"Oh my, thats an awfully big decision don't you think?"  
  
"I guess so, but if we love each other then shouldn't we get married?"  
  
"Don't you think you're a little young for marriage?" Shin laughed.  
  
"Maybe now." Mei-Ling replied "But I'll be older someday."  
  
"Yes you will." Shin smiled "And when your older, if you still want to marry me, then I'll ask you."  
  
"Ok!" Mei-Ling giggled "I'll see you later Shin."  
  
Shin smiled to himself as he watched Mei-Ling disappear into the woods. He wasn't sure if she had taken him seriously about the marriage thing. He wasn't even sure he had taken himself seriously. After all, Mei-Ling was only 8 years old and a human at that. He didn't think of her in that way, she was just a child. But who knew what would happen in tine. Stranger things have happened. 


	4. Birthday Blues

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 4; Birthday Blues  
  
*Its Mei-Lings birthday....YAY!! Party!!*  
  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday dear Mei-Ling!! Happy Birthday to you!!"  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Sarah smiled at her daughter.  
  
Mei-Ling looked around the table at her party guests and sighed. All the kids from school where there, even Richie Vanderhause. Everyone was there.....everyone except the one person who meant the most to the little girl.  
  
"How could he miss my birthday?" Mei-Ling wondered. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles on her cake...."I wish Shin would come see me today." she whispered.  
  
"YAY!!" All the guest began to cheer as the candles went out.  
  
"How old are you today?" Sarah asked playfully.  
  
"11" Mei-Ling replied with a forced smile.  
  
"You don't look too happy about it." Sarah sighed "Whats bothering you dear?"  
  
"I wish Shin was here." the girl whispered "He said he would be here."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will be." her mother smiled "Now lets eat that cake. Doesn't it look yummy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Mei-Ling, aren't you going to play with the other kids?" Sarah asked when she found her daughter sitting alone on the front porch.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Mei-Ling replied sadly.  
  
"Well alright then sweetie." Sarah sighed "Try to cheer up."  
  
Mei-Ling nodded and burried her face in her hands. She was about to give up and go back inside when she felt someone standing over her.  
  
"Why are you so sad little one?"  
  
Mei-Ling lifted her head and smiled. "Shin!!" she cried as she tackled the Kai "I thought you forgot my birthday!"  
  
Shin laughed as he fell back in the dirt with an 11 year old clinging to him. "How could I forget something like that?" he asked.  
  
Mei-Ling stood up and helped Shin to his feet. "I'm so glad you're here." she smiled.  
  
Shin smiled down at her. Mei-Ling was still a foot shorter than he was. "Is there any cake left Shorty?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mei-Limg replied "And don't call me Shorty."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Now lets see" Shin smiled at Mei-Ling from across the table "11 is a pretty important age."  
  
"How come?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Because you're not a little girl anymore."  
  
"Oh that." Mei-Ling waved his words away "I stopped being a little girl a long time ago."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Uh huh. So what'd ya get me for my birthday?"  
  
"Its a surprise." Shin replied.  
  
"Tell me." Mei-Ling pleaded "Please?"  
  
"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
  
"If you tell me, I'll act surprised."  
  
"Sorry but no." Shin gave her a wink "You'll just have to wait like a good little girl."  
  
"Hey!!" Mei-Ling cried "I am not a little girl!!"  
  
Shin laughed to himself. There was that spunkiness he loved so much about the girl.  
  
"Hey toad!!" Richie Vanderhause called from the doorway "Are ya gonna come out and play, or are ya gonna sit in here with yer boyfriend all day?"  
  
"Shin is not my boyfriend!" Mei-Ling glared at the boy "And don't call me a toad!"  
  
"Toad!!" Richie smirked.  
  
Mei-Ling clenched her fists and stood up. "If you call me that again I'm gonna beat the shi...."   
  
"Ah ah." Shin shook his head "Watch your mouth."  
  
"Hahahaha!!" Richie laughed "Mei-Ling got in trouble by her boyfriend!"  
  
"Go away Richie." Mei-Ling said "Just go away."  
  
"Fine!" Richie stuck his tounge out "I didn't wanna come to your dumb party anyway. My mom made me come."  
  
Mei-Ling glared as she watched the boy walk away.  
  
"TOAD!!" Richie called when he was a safe distance away.  
  
"Thats it!!" Mei-Ling jumped up from the table and bolted out the door.  
  
"Mei-Ling!!" Shin tried to stop her, but she was too fast.  
  
******************************************   
  
"Toad Toad Toad!!" Richie sang as he skipped around the front yard "Mei-Ling is a toad!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Mei-Ling cried "Just shut up!!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Richie asked "You better watch out or else you'll get in trouble with your stupid boyfriend again."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Mei-Ling screamed "And he's not stupid!!"  
  
"Yes he is!" Richie yelled back "He may be a God, but he's still stupid!!"  
  
"Take that back!!"  
  
"Make me!" Richie teased "Mei-Ling and Shin, sittin' in a tree, K I S S I......" Richie was cut off as Mei-Ling punched him square in the face.  
  
"I said shut up!!" she cried.  
  
"Owwww!" Richie spat blood from his mouth "Oooooh, you're gonna regret that!!" He pushed Mei-Ling down and began to hit her and pull her hair.  
  
"Let me go!!" Mei-Ling screamed as she punched him again.  
  
Richie fell to the side and Mei-Ling pinned him to the ground. "Are you gonna take it back?" she asked.  
  
"Never!"   
  
"I said take it back!!" Mei-Ling hit him again "Take it back right now!!"  
  
"Mei-Ling Mioko!!" a soft voice called out.  
  
Mei-Ling winced at the voice of her best friend. A second later she was being pulled off of Richie.   
  
"I'm very disappointed in you." Shin said "You know better."  
  
"Sorry!" Mei-Ling crossed her arms and pouted "But he started it!"  
  
"I don't care." Shin replied "You're a big girl now, and big girls don't fight with little boys."  
  
Richie smirked as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I think it would be best if you went home now Richie." Shin told the boy.  
  
"Whatever." Richie whispered "This party is lame anyway."  
  
******************************************   
  
"This isn't fair!" Mei-Ling called from her room "Richie started it!!"  
  
Down stairs Sarah and Shin exchanged glances.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this." Sarah said "I don't know what got into her."  
  
"Please don't apologize." Shin replied with a laugh "I'm just glad I don't have children."  
  
"Count your blessings." Sarah laughed "I love Mei-Ling with all my heart, but sometimes I don't think I can handle her."  
  
"She is quite a handfull." Shin smiled sypathtically "But I'm sure a week of being grounded will straighten her out some."  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
"Can I come out now?" Mei-Ling called from upstairs "I'll be good, I promise."  
  
"Do you think you can behave yourself?" Sarah called back.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then you can come out."  
  
Mei-Ling kept her head down as she entered the kitchen. She didn't want to look at her mom or Shin.  
  
"Sit down." Sarah said "I think its time we had a little talk."  
  
"Yes mommy." Mei-Ling sat down and glanced nervously between her mother and her friend.  
  
"What you did today was very wrong." Sarah said "You're too big to be fighting."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Mei-Ling whispered "But Richie said something that made me mad."  
  
"What did he say that caused you to hit him?' Sarah asked.  
  
"He said Shin was stupid."  
  
Shin smiled. "Mei-Ling you don't have to stick up for me." he said "Richie has no idea what he's talking about. Just ignore him from now on."  
  
"I'll try." Mei-Ling replied "But he really makes me mad when he says things about people I care about."  
  
"I know he does." Sarah smiled "But you need to show him that you're better than that."  
  
"How?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"By walking away." Shin told her "The next time Richie says something to upset you, just walk away. Eventually he get the idea that he can't make you angry anymore, and then he'll stop."  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling nodded "I'll walk away from now on. So can I have my surprise now?"  
  
"Well" Shin seemed to be thinking about it "I don't know, you did get into a fight today."  
  
"Please?" Mei-Ling batted her eyelashes "I'll be real good from now on.....pretty pretty please?"  
  
"Well alright." Shin smiled and handed the girl a small box "Here you go."  
  
Mei-Ling opened the box and gasped. "Wow!!" she cried as she pulled out a pair of earrings that matched Shins "Are they real?"  
  
"Not hardly." Shin replied "They're just replicas. You're not ready to have real ones yet, but I thought you'd like them anyway."  
  
"I love them!" Mei-Ling giggled as she hugged Shin "Thank you so mnch."  
  
"You're very welcome." Shin replied "Try them on."  
  
"Oh....I can't." Mei-Ling sighed "I don't have my ears peirced."  
  
"I know that." Shin smiled "Thats why they're clip ons."  
  
"Oh wow!" Mei-Ling cried "Will you help me put them on?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How do they look?" Mei-Ling asked once Shin had helped her with the earrings.  
  
"They look beautiful honey." her mother smiled "Very fetching."  
  
"Mommy, can I get my ears peirced?"  
  
"Not until you're 13."  
  
"But thats 2 whole years." Mei-Ling pouted "Its a long time."  
  
"Your grandma made me wait until I was 13." Sarah said "So you can wait too."  
  
"Oh fine." Mei-Ling made a face "I'll wait. But I wanna get them peirced as soon as I turn 13."  
  
"Thats fine with me." Sarah smiled "Will you be staying for dinner Shin?"  
  
"I can't." Shin replied "I must get home."  
  
"Do you have to go?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Yes I do. But you'll see me again real soon, I promise."  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling smiled "Thank you again for the earrings. I really love them."  
  
"I'm glad." Shin said "I'll see you again soon." He stood up and hugged the girl "Bye Mei-Ling."  
  
"Bye Shin." Mei-Ling returned the hug "I love you. You're my bestest friend in the whole world."  
  
"And you are mine." Shin replied.  
  
"Come back anytime you like." Sarah smiled "You're always welcome in our home."  
  
"Thank you Sarah." Shin bowed gracefully "Good bye." 


	5. After School Fun

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 5; After School Fun  
  
*Ok, this chapter was written in fun, cause I needed a break from all the seriousness. So come on, have some fun with us. We don't bite.....much.*   
  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection   
of The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you   
  
"Mei-Ling, I'm going to the store." Sarah Mioko called from the doorway "Behave yourself while I'm gone."  
  
"Mom!" Mei-Ling appeared at the top of the stairs "I'm 14 now, you don't have to tell me to behave myself anymore."  
  
"I'm just making sure." her mother smiled up at her "No wild parties, ok?"  
  
"Awww man!" Mei-Ling mock pouted "And I was gonna call all the kids from school too."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Sarah laughed "I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
Mei-Ling watched as her mothers blue station wagon pulled out of the driveway, and disappeared down the street. As soon as she was a safe distance away, Mei-Ling picked up the phone. It rang several times before a girls voice answered.  
  
"Vanderhause residence, Emily speaking."  
  
"Hi Emily."Mei-Ling said "Its Mei-Ling."  
  
"Oh hey Mei-Ling." Emily replied "Whats up?"  
  
"Not much. My mom just left for about an hour. Can you get the car today?"  
  
"You know I don't have my license." Emily said.  
  
"I know, but you have a permit."  
  
"But I can't drive with out a licensed driver in the car. My dad would kill me."  
  
"So have your brother come with us."  
  
"Uh, hold on." Emily told her. Mei-Ling could hear her friend shouting something to her older brother. A moment later Emily got back on. "You still there?" she asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Mei-Ling replied "So will the dork take us?"  
  
"Yeah. He said we owe him though."  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya in a little bit then. Bye Emily."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******************************************   
  
Mei-Ling hung the phone up then went down stairs to wait for Emily and her brother. It wasn't long before a little red car pulled into the driveway and honked. Mei-Ling grabbed her purse and darted out the door.   
  
Emily waved from the drivers seat, while her brother got out to give Mei-Ling the front seat. "Hey Richie." Mei-Ling smiled "You're looking as dumb as ever."  
  
"Hiya toad." Richie returned the smile "And you're looking as ugly as ever."  
  
The two of them stuck their tounges out at each other as they climbed in the car.  
  
"So where we going?" Emily asked as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"I don't know." Mei-Ling shrugged "Lets just drive."  
  
"I hope you don't plan to be out too long." Richie said from the backseat "I've got a date tonight."  
  
Mei-Ling turned around in her seat and made a face at the older boy. "A date with who?" she asked "You're left hand?"  
  
"For your information miss priss" Richie smirked "I'm going out with Millissa Harper."  
  
"Oooooh wow!" Mei-Ling teased "I heard shes a real catch. So why is she going out with you?"  
  
"I told her I had a car." Richie replied.  
  
"Figures." Mei-Ling laughed as she turned back around "I knew it couldn't have been cause of your looks."  
  
"Shutup!" Richie cried, smacking the back of her head "I don't see you getting any dates. Oh wait, I forgot your stupid boyfriend Shin."  
  
Mie-Ling glared at him in the rearview mirror. "I've kicked your ass before for calling him stupid" she said "And I'll gladly do it again."  
  
"So are you admitting that he is your boyfriend?" Richie asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Awwww." Richie made a cutsey face "Mei-Ling has a crush, how sweet. You're growing up so fast toad."  
  
"Bite me Richie!" Mei-Ling yelled.  
  
"If you say so." Richie leaned forward and bit Mei-Lings arm.  
  
"Owwww!! Brat!!"  
  
"Toad!!"  
  
"Will you knock it off!!" Emily cried "You guys are so gross!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Its totally obvious you like each other." Emily replied "But I don't want to see it."  
  
"Ewwww!!! Grossness!!" Mei-Ling gaged "Me, like him? Not in this life time."  
  
"Oh you know you want me." Richie smiled proudly "They all want me, but they can't all have me."  
  
******************************************   
  
The three of them drove around for about 30 minutes before Richie said he needed to get home. So they dropped Mei-Ling off, said good bye, and left. When she got home, Mei-Ling found she had a couple visitors. Shin was sitting on the front steps, waiting for her, with another man.  
  
"Hello Mei-Ling." Shin smiled as he stood up "This is my good friend Kibito."  
  
Mei-Ling glanced at the other man. He was a hell of a lot taller than Shin, with white hair and pink skin. "Uh....hi there." Mei-Ling smiled.  
  
Kibito nodded.  
  
"I thought since I've met some of your friends, you'd like to meet one of mine." Shin told her "Kibito has been bugging me about meeting the girl I'm so....ahem...intersted in."  
  
"Is that so?" Mei-Ling raised an eyebrow at the taller man "Well, here I am. Mei-Ling Mioko, sweetness is my specialty."  
  
"I'm afriad we can't stay long." Shin said "I just wanted you to meet each other."  
  
"Oh..." Mei-Ling lowered her eyes "Well can you at least stay long enough to help me make some cookies for my mom?"  
  
"Yes." Shin smiled "We can stay that long."  
  
"Great!" Mei-Ling clapped her hands "Lets go make some cookies."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Hey!" Mei-Ling cried "You're getting flour everywhere!"  
  
"Sorry." Shin smiled innocently.  
  
"Ok, what else does the book say?" Mei-Ling asked. She glanced at Kibito, who was reading over the cook book.  
  
"Seperate 3 eegs." he replied.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Mei-Ling smiled slyly "And how far does it say to seperate them?" She began to laugh.   
  
Shin and Kibito just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Oh come on guys." Mei-Ling sighed "That was funny. Lighten up and laugh a little bit."  
  
"Did anyone remember to preheat the oven?" Shin asked.  
  
They all exchanged glances.  
  
"I'll do it." Mei-Ling replied "Shin, start putting those cookies on a cookie sheet."  
  
Shin glanced down at the bowl of cookie dough. "Those are the strangest cookies I've ever seen." he said.  
  
Mei-Ling rolled her eyes. "Thats cause they're not cooked yet silly."  
  
Once the cookies were in the oven, the three of them sat down to wait. "How long do they have to bake?" Shin asked.  
  
"25 minutes." Mei-Ling replied "So, you guys wanna play a card game while we wait?"  
  
"I'm afraid neither one of us knows how to play any card games." Shin told her.  
  
"Well then we'll play the easiest card game in the world." Mei-Ling replied "Go fish."  
  
******************************************   
  
"What is the object of this game?" Kibito asked as Mei-Ling dealt out the cards.  
  
"Simple." The girl replied "Make matching pairs. For example," she pulled a pair of Kings out of her hand and laid them on the table "It doesn't matter what color they are, just as long as the mumbers or whatever match. If you don't have a match, you can ask someone else if they have the card you need. If they don't they tell you to go fish, and you take a card from the pile. Who ever gets rid of all their cards first wins."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Shin said "Whos turn is it?"  
  
"Well I usually go counter clockwise." Mei-Ling said "So I guess it would be your turn."  
  
"Alright." Shin looked down at his cards "Mei-Ling do you have any 3's?" he asked.  
  
"Go fish."  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
"Ah ha!" Mei-Ling smiled as she laid two 6's on the table "I think I'm gonna win. Kibito, ya got any Jacks?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Well darn!" Mei-Ling sighed as she pulled a card from the pile "And its not even the card I needed."  
  
"Hey, I won." Shin smiled proudly as he placed his last two cards on the table.  
  
Mei-Ling blinked, then leaned over to Kibito. "I think he cheated." she whispered.  
  
"Shouldn't you check on the cookies?" Shin asked as he helped pick up the cards.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mei-Ling ran back to the kitchen "I think they're done!" she called "But we have to let them cool for a while."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Who wants to be the Guinea pig?" Mei-Ling asked as she sat a batch of cookies on the table.  
  
"Why don't you try them first?" Shin suggested.  
  
"No way!" Mei-Ling cried "I know how I cook. And neither one of you look like chefs."  
  
"Fine, I'll test them." Shin picked up one of the cookies "Well they look like chocolate chip cookies, and they smell like them, but do they taste like them?" He took a small bite and nearly gaged. "I think we have a problem." he said.  
  
"What?" Mei-Ling stuffed a cookie in her mouth "Ahhh!" she quickly spat it out and glared at Shin "Someone got the sugar and salt mixed up."  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Shin asked "You were the one mixing everything together."  
  
"Yeah, but you were the one handing me the ingredients, Mr. Two and a half cups of salt." Mei-Ling dumped the cookies into the trash. "Oh well, at least we tried."  
  
"We need to be going anyway." Shin said "Maybe we can try our luck at baking some other time."  
  
"Oh no!" Mei-Ling shook her head "I'm not letting you near a kitchen ever again."  
  
"I'll come see you again soon." Shin smiled as he hugged the girl.  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling replied "It was nice meeting you Kibito. Don't worry, I'm not always this crazy."  
  
"It was very nice to meet you too Mei-Ling" Kibito nodded.  
  
****************************************** ,   
  
"So what did you do while I was gone?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the couch beside her daughter.  
  
"Oh nothing." Mei-Ling replied "Played cards with a friend, thats about it."  
  
"Well I hope you had fun." Sarah smiled as she got up "I'm gonna go get dinmer started." She walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
Mei-Lings eyes widened in shock. They forgot to clean up the kitchen. "Mom, don't go in...."  
  
"Mei-Ling!!!" her mothers voice echoed through the house "What in Gods name happened in here?!?!"  
  
"Uh oh!!" 


	6. Just Chillin'

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 6; Just Chillin'  
  
*Where the hell am I going with this? And where are my house slippers!?*  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
"I really hate school."   
  
"Now where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Yeah well," Mei-Ling stuck her tounge out "You said I'd like school in a few years."  
  
"So I was wrong for once." Shin replied "But isn't school better than it was 5 years ago?"  
  
"No not really. The work is harder, the teachers are meaner, and the other kids get on my nerves."  
  
"Well at least Richie is out of school now, so you don't have to worry about him."  
  
"True." Mei-Ling sighed "He went to help his grandpa on his farm."  
  
"So you see, school isn't all that bad."  
  
"No I guess not. But I still don't like it."  
  
"Well you won't have to worry about it too much longer." Shin told her "You're going to graduate next year."  
  
"Hey thats right!" Mei-Ling cried excitedly as she closed her geometry book "I'll be 17 in a year and then I won't have to go to school anymore. Gee how time flies."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean." Shin laughed "It seems like only yesterday when I found a cute little girl sitting under this very tree."  
  
Mei-Ling blushed. "I was never a cute little girl." she said "I was a scranny little toad worm, remember?"  
  
"Yes I remember. Although I believe it was an ugly toad worm."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"Shin, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything you like."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Old." Shin smiled "Very old."  
  
"You don't look old." Mei-Ling said "How old is very old?"  
  
"I'm much older than your bear Poof Poof."  
  
"No way!" Mei-Ling cried in shock "Poof Poof is like over 100 at least."  
  
"I'm well over 1000." Shin told her "In fact, I'd say well over 10,000."  
  
"That old huh? Wow, you can't die can you?"  
  
Shin laughed slightly and leaned back agaist the tree. "Oh I'm very capable of dieing." he said "But I can live for a very long time."  
  
Mei-Ling sighed. It bothered her that she was getting older every year while Shin stayed the same. Eventually she would grow old and die but he would always be here.  
  
"Does it ever make you sad?" she asked.  
  
"Does what ever make me sad?"  
  
"Knowing that I'll get old and die someday and you won't."  
  
"Yes." Shin replied as he lowered his eyes "It makes me very sad. But you won't be that old for a very long time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Mei-Ling sat her book aside and stood up "I think its about time for a break from all this homework." she said.  
  
"I agree." Shin smiled "We can play hide n go seek if you like. You always liked that game."  
  
"Nah." Mei-Ling shook her head "I'm too old for kid games. Think of something else."  
  
"Well, I suppose I can teach you to fly. If you'd like."  
  
"Really!? You can do that?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Oh oh, teach me!"  
  
"Very well." Shin stood up and took Mei-Lings hand "Flying isn't hard." he said "As long as you believe you can do it. Now, do you trust me?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
Mei-Ling gasped as she flet herself float off the ground.  
  
"Don't be afraid." Shin smiled "I won't let you go, I promise. I'll hold your hand until you get the hang of it."   
  
"Wow!" Mei-Ling giggled "This is so neat."  
  
"I assume its just like learning to ride a bike." Shin said "It seems hard at first, but eventually you'll get the hang of it and it becomes like second nature to you."  
  
"Riding a bike is so easy." Mei-Ling said "I've known how to ride one since I was 3 years old."  
  
"Its the same with flying. Once you know how, its easy."  
  
******************************************   
  
It didn't take long for Mei-Ling to get the hang of flying. She was a natural, although she never went too high. She was very afraid of heights. It was summer now, and school was out. Mei-Ling couldn't wait until she graduated, then she'd be free of teachers and homework.  
  
"Wanna go swimming?" Mei-Ling asked as her and Shin sat down under their tree.  
  
"Swimming?" Shin swallowed nervously "I uh, can't swim."  
  
"You can't swim?!" Mei-Ling stared at him in utter disbelief "I thought you were the Supreme Kai. You're supposed to know how to do everything."  
  
"No ones perfect, not even me. But I'm sure I can learn.....that is if you'll teach me."  
  
"Yeah, I'll teach you. Its not hard.....just think of it as learning to ride a bike."  
  
"Or learning to fly."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Hey!! No splashing!!" Mei-Ling cried as a small wave went over her head.  
  
"Sorry." Shin laughed.  
  
The two of them were sitting at a small lake in the edge of the water. Mei-Ling had no trouble teaching her friend to swim. Although she was begining to wish she hadn't as another wave came up and drenched her.  
  
"Alright thats it!!" She cried, jumping to her feet "You've splashed me for the last time Kaioshin!!"   
  
Shin just laughed as he sent another wave in her direction. Mei-Ling flew out of the way and hovered several feet above the ground.  
  
"Hahahaha!!" she laughed "I laugh at your sorry attempt to drown me you poor excuse for a God!!" She sat down indian style in mid air and crossed her arms. "You'll have to do better than that." she teased.  
  
Shin raised an eyebrow as he flew up to join her. "I do believe that was a dare." he smirked as he grabbed her foot and pulled her down into the water.  
  
"Not fair!!" Mei-Ling gasped as she came back up to the surface "I got water up my nose!"  
  
"That will teach you not to tease people."  
  
"I'm tired of swimming." Mei-Ling sulked "Come on, lets go home before mom gets worried."  
  
******************************************   
  
"What on earth happened to you two?" Sarah asked when Shin and Mei-Ling appeared in the kitchen "You look like drowned rats."  
  
"We were swimming." Mei-Ling replied "Shin got water up my nose."  
  
"Well go outside until you dry off." Sarah told them "And don't drip on the carpet."  
  
"Ya know what?" Mei-Ling said as she sat down on the porch.  
  
"What?" Shin asked, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"For someone whos supposed to be so old, you sure don't act it."  
  
"Yes well, it only seems to happen when I'm around you."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"I think its a good thing." Shin replied "I like being with you. You make me forget about being the ruler of the universe, and just have fun."  
  
"Its good to have fun." Mei-Ling smiled "But its also good to be serious once in a while."  
  
Shin turned to look at her. "Did I just hear Mei-Ling Mioko say that?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, I've grown up a lot."  
  
"Yes you have. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you." Mei-Ling smiled "Its getting late. I guess you'll be leaving soon huh?"  
  
"Yes." Shin replied "I must be going again."  
  
"Well alright. Then I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Of course you will." Shin smiled "Don't I always come back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mei-Ling watched her friend leave then went back in the house. It didn't upset her anymore when he left, because she knew he'd be back.   
  
******************************************   
  
"Are you alright Mei-Ling?" Sarah asked when she saw a strange look on her daughters face.  
  
"Huh?" Mei-Ling blinked "Yeah I'm ok. Mom, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I was just wondering.....have you ever been in love?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "What an odd question." she said "But yes, I have been in love. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Mei-Ling replied "Uh, how do you know when you're in love?"  
  
"Well" her mother motioned for her to sit down "You just know. When you truely love someone, every moment you spend with them seems better than the last. And when you're apart, seconds seem like years."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"The person you love will make you happier than you've ever been." Sarah replied "They'll make your heart light, and you can't help but smile when you're with them."  
  
"Does your stomache get all funny?" Mei-Ling asked "And does your head get swimmy?"  
  
"Sometimes. Why all the questions about love?"  
  
"I was just wondering." Mei-Ling smiled as she hugged her mother "Thanks mom."  
  
"You're welcome, I guess." Sarah shook her head as she watched Mei-Ling disappear up stairs. "Could she be in love with someome?" the woman wondered "I wonder who it is." 


	7. How do I love thee

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 7; How Do I Love Thee   
  
*Awwww, isn't love grand?*  
  
  
Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come   
  
"Check mate. Ha ha!! I win again!" Mei-Ling smiled at Shin over the chess board  
  
"You're getting better." Shin replied "Thats the 3rd time you've beaten me."  
  
"I think you're letting me win." The lovely 18 year old said as she flipped a lock of pink hair out of her face.  
  
"Now what makes you think that?"  
  
"Cause you had plenty of chances to win, but you over looked them."  
  
"Like I said, you're getting better."  
  
"Not hardly." Mei-Ling laughed "You're just getting careless."   
  
"If you say so." Shin smiled as he picked up the chess board.  
  
"I'll get that." Mei-Ling said. She started to take the board when her hand brushed against Shins. It was like a bolt of electicity went through the both of them causing Shin to drop the chess board.  
  
Chess peices scattered across the floor as Mei-Ling and Shin stared at each other. "What was that?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Heh." Mei-Ling looked down at the chess peices that were now all over the floor "I hope we didn't lose any."  
  
"If we did, we'll find them." Shin replied. He bent down to pick up the game.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Mei-Ling said "I'll get it."  
  
Shin started to get up again, just as Mei-Ling was bending down, and the two of them hit heads.  
  
"Ouch!" Mei-Ling laughed as she rubbed her head "That kinda sucked."  
  
"Yes, it did." Shin laughed too "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."  
  
"Nah, its ok."  
  
"Well then, lets get these chess peices picked up before your mother has a fit."  
  
******************************************   
  
The both of them got to work picking up the peices and it wasn't long before Mei-Ling tosssed the last pawn in the box.   
  
"I think thats all of them." she said as Shin helped her up.  
  
"I guess we should be more careful." Shin smiled.  
  
"Hehe, yeah." Mei-Ling laughed slightly. She was starting to feel kinda weird, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Shin was still holding her hand from when he helped her up.  
  
Shin glanced down at their hands and blushed. "Oh....uh" he started to pull away. He was feeling slightly funny himself.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Mei-Ling asked "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no." Shin shook his head "Nothings wrong."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem like somethings bothering you."  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Shin sighed.   
  
Mei-Ling moved closer to him and tilted her head to one side. "You're lieing." she said "Something is bothering you, I can tell."  
  
Shin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Its nothing." he replied. Mei-Ling was standing very close to him now, and it made the strange feeling stronger. 'Kiss her.' A tiny voice inside of him whispered 'Kiss her!'  
  
Shin shook the voice away. 'I can't.' he thought to himself 'I shouldn't feel this way for her.'  
  
'But you do.' The voice taunted 'You love her.'  
  
"Shin, sweetie, are you absolutely sure you're ok?" Mei-Ling asked.  
  
"Huh what?" Shin blinked out of his trance and stared at the girl "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright." Mei-Ling sighed "If you say so dear." She started to turn around when Shin stopped her.  
  
"Mei-Ling?"  
  
"Yes?" she turned back around.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What?" Mei-Ling blinked "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
'I don't believe I'm doing this.' Shin thought. He took a deep breath and pulled Mei-Ling closer to him. "Mei-Ling, I.....love you." he whispered.  
  
Mei-Ling stared at him in shock. "Oh Shin!" she cried as she threw her arms around him "I thought I'd never hear you say that. I love you too."  
  
"I've loved you for so long." Shin said as he held her "But I was so afraid to say anything."  
  
"I know." Mei-Ling smiled "I've felt the same way."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before he kissed her. Mei-Ling closed her eyes and sighed as he pressed his lips against hers. They remained like that for a few minutes, completely lost in each other, when Sarahs voice interuppted from the other room.  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" she called as she appeared in the doorway.  
  
Mei-Ling and Shin quickly pulled away from each other and glanced at Sarah. Sarah just stared at them, a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Mama!" Mei-Ling gasped "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough." her mother laughed "Forgive me for intruding."  
  
"Its quite alright." Shin smiled "We were just uh...."  
  
"No need to explain." Sarah smiled "Shin, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes." Shin nodded and followed Sarah to the other room.  
  
Mei-Ling sat down and burried her face in her hands. "I hope mama doesn't say something dumb." she said to herself.  
  
******************************************   
  
In the next room Sarah and Shin were sitting down to have a little chat.  
  
"Please forgive me for what I...." Shin started to say, but Sarah stopped him.  
  
"Don't apologize." she said "Just tell me one thing. Do you love her?"  
  
"More than life itsself."  
  
"Would you hurt her?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Then if you're both happy, you have my blessing. I do hope I'm invited to the wedding."  
  
"Wed.....wedding?"  
  
"Well yes, I'd like to be a grandma before I die."  
  
"Oh...ahhaha." Shin smiled "I'm not sure either one of us is ready for marriage."  
  
"Well get ready." Sarah laughed "Cause it won't be long. I can tell."  
  
"I uh..."  
  
"You've thought about it, haven't you?"  
  
"Many times. But I'm afraid it may be the wrong time."  
  
"Its never the wrong time if you're in love." Sarah told him "So why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Right now?" Shin asked.  
  
"Why not? You love her, she loves you, and I'm not getting any younger. Like I said, I'd like to be a grandma before I die."  
  
"If its alright" Shin said "I'd like to wait a little while. I don't want to move to fast."  
  
"I understand." Sarah nodded "Take your time."  
  
"What did mama say?" Mei-Ling asked when Shin had returned.  
  
"Nothing important." Shin replied "I have to go. But I'll be back."  
  
"Alright." Mei-Ling nodded "I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
******************************************   
  
That night as Shin lay in bed, he thought about what Sarah had said. Was it too soon? Should he wait to ask Mei-Ling to marry him? Perhaps it wasn't too soon. But what would he do about the aging thing? Mei-Ling wasn't immortal like he was.  
  
"Oh well." he sighed "I'm sure I'll think of something." 


	8. The REAL Proposal

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 8; The 'REAL' Proposal  
  
*Its about damn time!!*  
  
  
I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be you hope   
I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
  
Shin stared down at the ring in his hand. Today was the day he planned to ask Mei-Ling to marry him. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. Mei-Ling was going to be 19 soon, and Shin just could wait any longer to pop the question.   
  
He was sitting under their tree, the same tree where he had first met her so many years ago, waiting for her to meet him. When he had told her he had a surprise for her, she was all too eager to meet him.   
  
"Shin?" Mei-Lings voice caused Shin to jump slightly.  
  
The Kai looked up and smiled as the love of his life appeared in the clearing. "Hello my love." he said as he stood up and shoved the ring in his pocket.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Mei-Ling kissed his cheek "What did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Is there somethimg wrong with just wanting to see you?" Shin asked.  
  
"Of course not." Mei-Ling giggled "I like it when you come to see me."  
  
"Sit down." Shin said "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Mei-Ling noticed his voice tremble slightly, but she did as she was told. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No." Shin replied "I just need to ask you a few things, thats all."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Shin sighed as he sat down in front of Mei-Ling and took her hands in his. "We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" he asked.  
  
"Almost 15 years." Mei-Ling replied.  
  
"And you love me right?"  
  
"With all my heart. Shin, why are you...."  
  
"Shhhh." Shin placed a finger against her lips "Let me finish. Mei-Ling, I love you more than life itsself. You've made me happier than I've ever been. You brought out something in me I never knew exisisted."  
  
Mei-Ling blinked as Shin pulled the ring from his pocket. "Oh my God." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"This is a very special ring." Shin told her "Once you put it on and join it with a wedding band you will be immortal, like me. That doesn't mean you can't die, you just won't age like you normally would. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Mei-Ling nodded "I understand."  
  
"You have a choice." Shin said "You can accept the ring, and become my wife for all eternity, or you can remain here on earth and live a normal life. Just know that whatever your choice may be, I will always treasure you."  
  
Mei-Ling smiled as a tear rolled down her angelic face. "I choose you." she whispered "I love you so much Shin, and I want more than anything to be your wife."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shin asked "Once I place this ring on your finger, you can never take it off."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Shin smiled as he slipped the golden ring onto Mei-Lings finger. "I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Mei-Ling sighed "I knew I'd find my prince Charming someday."  
  
"I just hope I can make you as happy as you deserve to be, my beautiful princess."  
  
"You already have." Mei-Ling smiled as she hugged him "Oh! We have to tell mama!" She jumped up and pulled Shin to his feet "Mama'll be so happy."  
  
Shin smiled and followed his new fiance back to her village. "You're far too excited Shorty." he called to her "Calm down a little."  
  
"Shorty?!" Mei-Ling spun around and glared at him "I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"Well you are shorter than me.....surprisingly."  
  
"Only by an inch."  
  
"Two inches." Shin corrected her "You're 4'10", I'm 5' even."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Mei-Ling rolled her eyes "You're going to tease me forever about being shorter than you, aren't you?"  
  
"I have to. There aren't many people who are shorter than I am."  
  
******************************************   
  
"Mama!!" Mei-Ling called as she entered the house "Mama!!"  
  
"In the kitchen dear!" Sarah called back.  
  
The woman looked up from the table and smiled as Mei-Ling and Shin entered the kitchen. "You two look happy." she said "Whats going on?"  
  
"Mama we're getting married!" Mei-Ling cried, barely able to contain her excitment.  
  
"Oh honey thats wonderful." Sarah exclaimed as she stood up and hugged her daughter "I'm so happy for you." She let Mei-Ling go and smiled at Shin. "Come here and give your mother in law a hug." she said.  
  
Shin smiled as he hugged his future mother in law.   
  
"So whens the wedding?" Sarah asked "I'm getting old you know. I can't wait forever for a grandchild."  
  
"Mama!" Mei-Ling blushed "Don't rush us."  
  
"Now I'm not trying to rush you dear." Sarah smiled "I just wanna be around when you have a family of your own."  
  
"You will be." Mei-Ling replied "You can't rush these things."  
  
"Perhaps your mother is right my dear." Shim said "She won't be here forever. Maybe we should start thinking about making her a grandmother."  
  
"But a wedding takes a long time to plan." Mei-Ling told him "I want it to be perfect."  
  
"And it will be." Shin smiled "As long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect."  
  
"Alright." Mei-Ling nodded.  
  
"Then its settled." Sarah clapped her hands together "We'll start planning right away. You two should get some sleep tonight, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Shin and Mei-Ling smiled at each other. They were getting married and were going to spend the rest of their lives together, which would be a very long time.   
  
"Mrs. Miller can make a lovely dress." Sarah was saying "And I know a wonderful florist in the next town. Now we'll need to call the baker and order a cake...."  
  
"Mama." Mei-Ling laughed "Don't go over board. We have all the time in the world."  
  
Sarah smiled. "You're right." she said "I just got carried away. Its not everyday your only little girl goes off and gets married. I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Its alright." Shin replied "Mei-Ling and I are quite excited ourselves. This is a big step for all of us."  
  
"Oh come here both of you." Sarah choked back her tears "I just wanna hug you both, I'm so happy."  
  
Mei-Ling and Shin both blushed slightly as Sarah hugged them. It was one of the happiest moments in any of their lives, and it would only get better. 


	9. Wedding Plans

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 9; Wedding Plans  
  
*This is yet another chapter written in fun. I thought we could all use a good laugh. Besides, we gotta laugh at Shin sometimes. We still love him though.*  
  
  
I'll love you more   
with every breath   
Truly, madly deeply do   
  
"Mama I found it!" Mei-Lings voice echoed from the attic "It looks a little stained though!"  
  
"Well bring it down here and lets have a look at it!" her mother called back from the bottom of the stairs "I'm sure I can clean it up!"  
  
"You really shouldn't go to so much trouble for us." Shin said. He peered up the attic stairs as Mei-Ling started to come down.  
  
"Nonsense." Sarah smiled at her future son in law "I've always wanted to help plan my daughters wedding, and thats exactly what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Here it is." Mei-Ling brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and laid a very old dress across the kitchen table "Don't you think its a little old?"  
  
"It'll be fine." Sarah replied "It just needs a womans touch."  
  
"Look who I found in the attic." Mei-Ling smiled as she sat a small brown bear on the table. The eyes had long since fallen off, and the fur was wearing thin.  
  
"Poof Poof." Shin smiled.  
  
"You remember him." Mei-Ling sounded very surprised.  
  
"Of course I remember him." Shin told her "He's your favorite. What was he doing in the attic?"  
  
"Thats my fault." Sarah said "I must've stuck him up there by mistake while I was cleaning out Mei-Lings room." She held the dress up and examined it. "We might need to have it altered." she said "Its a bit too long."  
  
"I believe taking a foot or two off the bottom will be enough." Shin replied.  
  
"Are you sure that'll be enough?" Sarah asked "We don't want it to drag the floor too much."  
  
Mei-Ling glanced back and forth between her mother and fiance.  
  
"Perhaps two and a half feet will be right." Shin replied.  
  
"Ok ok!" Mei-Ling cried "We get the picture, I'm short!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Sarah smiled "But being short has its advantages you know."  
  
"Yeah." Mei-Ling replied sarcastically "No one notices you. I could be laying here dieing and the two of you would just go on planning the wedding without me."  
  
"Thats not true." Shin said "We would be planning a funeral without you."   
  
"Was that a sense of humor I heard?" Mei-Ling giggled "And all this time I didn't think you had one."  
  
"He has to have one to put up with you." Sarah laughed.  
  
"That was so not funny." Mei-Ling glared at her mother.  
  
"Oh no!" Sarah cried, holding the dress back up "It has moth holes all through it."  
  
"Drat!" Mei-Ling smiled "I guess we'll just have to go buy a new dress."  
  
"You've wanted a new dress all along." Sarah said "Looks like we're going dress shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Its better this way." Shin told them "I believe its bad luck for the groom to see the dress, or the bride before the wedding."  
  
"Have you decided on a color scheme?" Sarah asked as she sat the dress aside.  
  
"Baby blue." "Lavender." Mei-Ling and Shin replied at the same time.  
  
"Dearest, I thought we had discussed this." Shin glanced at his fiance.  
  
"We did." Mei-Ling said "And I decided on baby blue."  
  
"But I thought lavender was your favorite color."  
  
"Uh....heheh." Mei-Ling smiled sheepishly "Not really. I'm not a fan of purple in any shade."  
  
"What?!?!" Shins mouth fell open "Mei-Ling I'm hurt."  
  
"Ah ha." Mei-Ling winced "Did I say that? I meant I love lavender. In fact, I love all shades of purple. Purple is my favorite color in the whole world."  
  
"So its purple, right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes." Shin smiled and kissed Mei-Lings cheek.  
  
Mei-Ling forced a smiled and mouthed the words "Baby blue" to her mother.  
  
"What was that my love?" Shin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
"Heres an idea." Sarah spoke up "How about you go with both colors. That way you both get what you want."  
  
"Ok." Mei-Ling nodded "I can live with that."  
  
"As can I." Shin replied.  
  
"Now" Sarah tapped a finger on the table "While we're on the subject of colors." She glanced at Mei-Ling "You can still wear white can't you?"  
  
"YES!!" Shin and Mei-Ling both cried im unison.  
  
"Just making sure." Sarah smiled "It is the 20th century. Things have changed a lot since I was a girl."  
  
Mei-Ling put her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh. After a moment she couldn't hold it any longer and she began to laugh.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Sarah asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Mei-Ling replied, trying her best to stop laughing "I was just thinking about virginity." She laughed again, this time louder than before.  
  
"What on earth is so funny about that?" her mother asked.  
  
Mei-Ling took a deep breath to calm herself and cast a look at Shin. She started laughing again.  
  
"Tell me." Sarah said "I'd like a good laugh myself.  
  
"Mama, how old were you when you first....you know?"  
  
"17." Sarah replied "Why?"  
  
"And I'll be 19." Mei-Ling was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
By now Shin understood what was going on and he began to blush. "Mei-Ling, not another word." he said softly.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Sarah asked in confusion as she glanced between Shin and Mei-Ling.  
  
Mei-Ling leaned over and whispered something in her mothers ear. Sarahs eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "You're kidding!" she cried.  
  
"Nope." Mei-Ling shook her head, then both women began to laugh uncontrolably.  
  
"Well" Sarah gasped between laughs "Your grandmother always told me it was best to wait for the right person to come along."  
  
"Yeah" Mei-Ling giggled "But sometimes it takes years and years to find the right person."  
  
"And years." Sarah replied "And years, and years, and years, and years, and I don't think we have enough time to cover all those years. Hahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"That will be quite enough!" Shin cried.  
  
Mei-Ling stopped laughing and glanced at him. "Oh baby I'm sorry." she said "But you gotta admitt, it is funny."  
  
"No it is not." Shin replied calmly "I will thank you not to laugh at my......personal life."  
  
"Alright." Sarah sighed "I think we've had enough laughter for one day."  
  
"Thank you." Shin smiled.  
  
"And years." Mei-Ling squeaked, and her and Sarah began to laugh again.  
  
Shin only sighed. 


	10. The Wedding

Truly Madly Deeply  
Chapter 10; The Wedding  
  
*WARNING!!! Now I don't know how sentamental the rest of you are, but I almost cried while I was writting this. So just incase, you might want to pull out those tissues.*  
  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
"Oh honey you look so beautiful." Sarah smiled as she adjusted her daughters viel "The tiara is a nice touch."  
  
"You don't think I'm going over board?" Mei-Ling asked, castimg a worried look in the mirror.  
  
"Not at all." her mother replied "Everything is perfect." Sarah glanced at her watch and sighed. "I guess I better go see if the quests are here yet."  
  
"Alright." Mei-Ling forced a smile "I'll be in here if you need me for anything."  
  
Sarah nodded then left the room, leaving Mei-Ling alone to worry. It had been like this for the past week and a half. Mei-Ling just knew something bad was going to happen. The cake wouldn't be right, she'd space out and forget to say her vows, or trip over her dress. Yeah, something bad was bound to happen.  
  
"I wonder if Shin is as nervous as I am?" Mei-Ling thought.  
  
******************************************   
  
"Perhaps I'm going over board." Shin sighed as he glanced in the mirror "I want everything to be perfect, but maybe gold trin is a bit too much. What do you think Kibito?"  
  
The larger man looked up and smiled. "The trim is fine." he replied.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Shin said "Oh dear, I do hope Mei-Ling is alright. She's been so nervous these past few days."  
  
"She will be fine." Kibito replied.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. But just incase, would you mind going to check on her?"  
  
******************************************   
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Mei-Ling cried "I gotta get outta here for a minute!"  
  
The young girl gathered up her dress and snuck out into the hall. Her high heeled shoes clicked on the churchs tile floor as she made her way to the exit. 'I'll just step out for a sec.' She thought 'I just need to get some air and think for a minute, thats all.'  
  
"Having second thoughts?"  
  
Mei-Ling jumped and spun around. "Kibito!" she cried in alarm "I was just going to get some air, honest."   
  
"I must have a word with you." Kibito said, serious as always.  
  
"Oh....ok. Uh, I guess we can talk outside."  
  
Mei-Ling sat down on a small bench near the back of the church and looked up at the tall man. "So whats on your mind big guy?" she asked.  
  
Kibito wasted no time getting to the point. "I can not say that I agree with this union." he said "It goes against many rules for a Kai to interfere in the lives of humans. And to marry one could certainly prove disasterous."  
  
Mei-Ling blinked. That was the most she'd ever heard him say since she first met him nearly 5 years ago. "Are you saying you don't want me to marry Shin?" she asked.  
  
"On the contrary." he replied "Shin loves you very much and it is obvious you feel the same. As long as he is happy, I have no objections. This is his choice, and although I did not approve of it at first, I now see that there is no one more suited for him than you."  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Mei-Ling smiled "In fact, its the most I've ever heard you say. Thank you Kibito. This means a lot to me."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
"Well I feel better now." Mei-Ling said "I think its time to have ourselves a wedding."  
  
******************************************   
  
Shin smiled nervously as the wedding march began and the guests stood up. It was a small wedding, mostly Mei-Ling close family and friends. Emily Vanderhause was the maid of honor, and of course Kibito was the best man.   
  
Sarah Mioko wipped a tear away as she led her daughter down the aile. "I wish your father could see you." she whispered "He'd be so proud."  
  
"Please don't cry mama." Mei-Ling whispered back "You're gonna make me cry too."  
  
As soon as Shins eyes fell on his bride, he nearly passed out. She had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment. She was like a princess out of a fairy tale. White light seemed to cascade around her, causing her taira to sparkle, and setting her sapphire blue eyes ablaze.  
  
Shin blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Marriage had always seemed like a distant fantasy to him. Something that he had always been too busy for, and would most likely never happen. And yet here he was, about to tie the knot with the most beautiful girl in the entire universe.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mei-Ling took her place beside him. They stared at each other for a moment in a complete daze. It wasn't until the preist spoke that they snapped out of it.  
  
"Our religiom is small, as you all know." The priest said "We are few and far between. Several years ago, one of us was blessed enough to become friends with the one we worship. Mei-Ling Mioko met Lord Kaioshin nearly 15 years ago, and she was lucky enough to make him her best friend. Now, years later, we gather here to join the two of them in the greatest union of all. Who gives this woman?"  
  
"I do." Sarah replied.  
  
"Please be seated." The priest continued as everyone took their seats. "Marriage is a very special bond. Once made, it can never be broken. It is the joining of two hearts and souls into one. It is custom in our religion for the bride and groom to think of 3 things they love and hate about each other, and write them down on a piece of paper." He glanced at Shin and Mei-Ling. "Do each of you have these lists?"  
  
"Yes." They replied.  
  
"Very well. Mei-Ling, please read the 3 things you hate most about Kaioshin, followed by the 3 things you love most."  
  
Mei-Ling took a deep breath as she began to read over her list. "I hate the way you correct me when I'm wrong, because I hate being wrong. I hate the way you're so perfect, cause it makes me want to be perfect too. I hate it when you call me shorty, cause lets face it I hate being short."  
  
The was a small moment of laughter after she had read that last part.  
  
"Now the the things you love." The priest said.  
  
"There are so many things I love about you." Mei-Ling smiled "It was hard to narrow them down to just 3, but some how I managed. I love the way you laugh, cause it makes me want to laugh too. I love the way the way you make me feel when I'm with you, cause its the most wonderful feeling in the world. But most of all, I love the way you love me, cause your love is like a wild fire that consumes my heart and soul."  
  
"Thank you Mei-Ling." The priest smiled "Kaioshin, would you please read your list."  
  
Shin glanced down at the list in his hand and sighed. "I spent a lot of time thinking about this." he said "At first I didn't think there was anything I hated about my dear Mei-Ling......but I was wrong. I hate it when you lose control of your temper, because it leads to trouble. I hate when you get that mischivious look in your eyes, because frankly it scares me, and makes me wonder what you're up to. And I hate the fact that you don't take life seriously, because you never know when it will pass you by."  
  
"And the things you love about her." The priest said.  
  
Shin sighed again. "Its funny, when Mei-Ling was reading her list I got chills." he said "After I read this you will know why. And Mei-Ling will think I've been reading her mind again. Something I promised a long time ago I would never do."  
  
He paused and smiled at Mei-Ling.  
  
"I love the way you laugh, because it makes me want to laugh too..."  
  
Mei-Lings eyes widened in shock. Had they written the same thing?  
  
"I love the way you make me feel when I am with you, because it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. But most of all, I love the way you love me, because your love is like a wild fire that consumes my heart and soul."  
  
"Oh my God!" Mei-Ling gasped "We wrote the same thing."  
  
Shin nodded. "You see" he said "We are already one."  
  
The priest smiled at them. "The reason for these lists is honesty." he said "By knowing what the other person loves and hates about you, you will know your own strengths and weaknesses. The things you love can help make the relationship stronger. While the things you hate help you to understand the others faults. You must live with these faults for the rest of your lives. Marriage is never easy, and there will be many hard roads ahead. But as long as you hold on to the love you have for each other, nothing is impossible. Do you have the rings?"  
  
Kibito and Emily both handed a ring to Shin and Mei-Ling, and they all turned back to face the priest.  
  
"A ring is a symbol of unity." The priest said "It is never ending, just like marriage. These rings are a symbol of your love for each other. A love that shall never be broken." he turned to Shin and nodded.  
  
Shin slid the golden wedding band onto Mei-Lings finger. The ring instantly locked with her engagement ring and began to glow. "It has begun." he whispered "You are immortal now, and must never take these rings off."  
  
Mei-Ling looked down at the glowing rings on her finger and smiled.  
  
"Kaioshin" the priest spoke "Repeat after me. I Kaioshin."  
  
"I Kaioshin."  
  
"Take thee Mei-Ling."  
  
"Take thee Mei-Ling."  
  
"As my wife for all eternity."  
  
"As my wife for all eternity."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"With thise ring."  
  
"I give you my heart, my life, and my soul, forever."  
  
"I give you my heart, my life, and my soul, forever."  
  
The priest nodded to Mei-Ling and she placed her ring on Shins finger. "Repeat after me." The priest told her "I Mei-Ling."  
  
"I Mei-Ling."  
  
"Take thee Kaioshin."  
  
"Take thee Kaioshin."  
  
"As my husband for all eternity."  
  
"As my husband for all eternity."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"I give you my heart, my life, and my soul, forever."  
  
"I give you my heart, my life, and my soul, forever."  
  
"Two hearts and souls have now been joined as one." The priest smiled "What has been joined here today can never be brought apart. Even in death love can not be conquered. May you always be as one. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Everyone cheered as Shin pulled Mei-Ling closer to him and kissed her. It was over, they were husband and wife. No, it wasn't over, it was just the begining. They had all eternity to spend with each other, and nothing, not even death could tear them apart.  
  
*So is it over? I don't hardly think so. Sarah still isn't a grandma yet....;)* 


End file.
